


Oblivious Jason

by Connorjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Nico di Angelo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason Grace Lives, M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Oblivious Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorjace/pseuds/Connorjace
Summary: Jason is in for a shock after Nico brings him back to Camp Half Blood.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Oblivious Jason

Nico and Jason appeared in the middle of the field in front of the Big House. Jason has been working on shrines at Camp Jupiter for the past month, so he was looking forward to hanging out at Camp Half-Blood and seeing Piper. 

“I have to go to see Will so he can see how the shadow travel affected me,” Nico told Jason. “You should come too, Will gets really worried about shadow travel.”

Jason shrugged before following Nico to the infirmary. When they opened the door, Will was standing with his back to them talking to Kayla. When he heard the door open, he glanced over his shoulder and saw them. He immediately turned around and stalked toward them. He stopped in front of Jason first and put his palm on his forehead and closed his eyes and started humming. 

After a few seconds he withdrew his hand, opened his eyes to look at Jason and said, “Welcome back Jason. You seem fine but did you get injured in the last war games?”

“Yeah I hurt my ankle,” Jason said looking stunned. 

Will just turned around and grabbed a small square of ambrosia and handed it to him. “Just eat this and take it easy on the ankle today. That means no lava wall.” He added sternly. With that he turned and took a step toward Nico, who had just been standing and watching the two of them. 

He put his palm to Nico’s forehead, and Jason could have sworn Nico leaned into the touch. But that would be crazy, Nico hates when people touch him Jason thought. 

Will took a lot longer with Nico, so it was a few minutes before he stopped humming and moved his hand off his forehead. But instead of removing it like he did to Jason, it moved down to Nico’s cheek, where he moved his hair behind his ear. His hand then slowly moved down the side of his body. Before it could settle on Nico’s hip, Nico moved his hand to grasp Will’s, linking just their pinkies together, swinging their hands slightly. 

While Jason witnessed this, they had been talking about something, probably related to the shadow travel because suddenly Nico shouted, “Will! It was fine, I feel fine, Jason is fine!”

“Yes, okay Death Breath.” Will sighed. “I just get worried, you know that.” And then Will leaned over and gave Nico a small peck on the corner of his mouth. 

Jason was frozen in place. But it got weirder when Nico said, “Wow, I go on a dangerous shadow travel mission to bring Jason back here and that is all I get?” Then Nico launched himself at Will and attacked his mouth with his own. Will was clearly caught off guard but recovered quickly by grabbing Nico’s thighs and pulling him up so Nico’s legs could wrap around Will’s waist. Will then started walking backward, turned the two of them and put Nico’s back on an infirmary bed, all while never stopping or slowing down the kiss. In fact, if Jason had to guess, the kiss got more heated when he had started walking. 

Jason stood there frozen. He was watching Nico, the boy who hated everyone and especially contact with people, make out with this healer. 

Jason decided he had enough watching the show, so he coughed loudly. No response.

Then Kayla walked back in from the other room. She looked at Jason first, and noticed he had a confused and shocked look on his face, so she followed his gaze. When her eyes, saw what was happening, she took out her ear buds and could also hear the two boys. She grabbed a pitcher and walked over to the boys and dumped it on their heads. 

They split apart, hair dripping, eyes finding Kayla. She ignored their looks of murder with a shrug and said, “How many times do I need to tell you two that you can’t make out in here?”

At that Nico’s face got red, and Will just laughed. Then the two of them got off the bed and turned to leave the infirmary. That was when they notice Jason was still standing there. 

“Jason,” Nico said breathlessly. “I thought you left to go find Piper?” Nico said looking straight at him, hand fully intertwined with Will’s.

“What the hell was that?” Was all Jason said.

Nico looked at him like he said something strange. “That was me making out with my boyfriend.”

Jason looked from Nico to Will, then back to Nico before he said, “Boyfriend?”

Nico and Will laughed. Hard enough for will to lean over and try to suppress his laughter in Nico’s shoulder. 

When Nico composed himself enough, he looked back at Jason. When he saw Jason’s confusion still, he sighed. “Jason, Will and I have been together for over a year. We started going out last summer after the war. We thought everyone knew because we stopped trying to hide it last winter.”

Jason tried to think back to the last time he was at camp. He remembered Nico was missing a lot during the day but couldn’t remember seeing him with Will, and he ended up skipping all the campfires with Piper so they could get alone time. He thinks the time he got hurt after capture the flag Nico was helping in the infirmary, but he had been helping Kayla, not Will. 

He looked back at them with a still confused look. Before he could say anything, else someone opened the infirmary door behind him, and soft arms were wrapped around his midsection. 

“Hey baby, how come you haven’t come to find me yet?” Piper asked with her face in his back. 

“Did you know about this?” He asked her. She responded by walking around her boyfriend’s frame to see Nico and Will standing there holding hands. 

“Hey boys. What did you do this time to scare someone?” Piper said without missing a beat. 

“We started making out but apparently Jason doesn’t know we’re dating,” Will filled her in. 

Piper started laughing. She only stopped when she looked at Jason’s face and saw the confusion. “Oh baby,” she said reaching a hand to caress his cheek. “I love you, but you can be so thick.” And that was all she said before taking his hand and walking them out of the infirmary.


End file.
